The Lone Wolf
by LoneWolfGirl88
Summary: The War between the Guardians is finally over after a twenty year reign. The world is finally at peace. Or is it? A young white wolf seeks for peace in an unforgiving world. Luna has to face many hardships and face against vampires, demons, and wolves...
1. Chapter 1

Darkness has consumed this earth. Innocent blood has been shed to where almost nothing but evil spreads its shadowy glory. Very few inhabit this earth that are pure of heart and good intentions. Where can you find such light? The truth cannot be searched for in the hearts of deceivers. As soon as there is no more good, this earth will be no more. Flames of eternal Hell fire will overtake the planet and everything will perish. Those of purity and light have forever tried to turn others from the face of evil, but usually, to no avail. No one can truly find the path to absolute righteousness.

The lone wolf stands alone on the road of uncertainty. She has become so lost that she cannot find the correct path. Every light being has some tainted blood, just as dark beings have some blood that is pure. She intended on bringing out the light within those who are lost and cannot find it for themselves.

She lays there in the steadily melting snow. for the flames have already started to take over the earth. She is too weary and weak to go any further. The white wolf has been greatly wounded, and her blood has consumed the icy terrain. The crimson seeps from her gashes, and her sky blue eyes are barely open. She dreams of a place of great beauty. With many white roses and a full moon, and many stars in the skies. Her afterlife is not far from her. The scent of the flowers is faint, as she has almost faded completely. A white feather slowly drifts down in front of her face. She slowly closes her eyes and awaits her death, as the fire draws nearer...

Chapter 1: The End of a War

The war was finally over. An excruciating and miserable battle between the Guardians had finally come to a conclusion. The streets and sidewalks had been broken apart, the trees were ripped out of the ground, and barely any homes or buildings were left standing. The skies were gray, and the air was chilling and thick with mist. Rubble and debris were everywhere. An unbelievable number of humans and animals had been either wounded or killed as a result of the battle between the Light and Dark Guardian's epic War. A small, brisk breeze occasionally picked up dust off of what was left of the ground as it danced around.

There was not a soul in sight of the solitary woman who stood on a lonely, dirt hill. She was a young girl, about twenty-two years of age, and only just above five feet in height. The lone girl wore black from head to foot. Her blouse, pants, studded boots, and jacket were all black. She also wore a purple corset, and black sunglasses, even though the sky was dark. Her eyes were crystal blue, and her long hair was jet black. The girl's name, was Luna, for she was born on the night of a full moon.

Even though her appearance seemed to be that of a human, it was not her true form. Luna was, in actuality, a wolf. When she would transform into her wolf form, her fur was lily-white but her eyes were still a beautiful shade of blue. She was a smaller wolf, but she made up for it in spirit.

She looked over the land that was her home with her arms crossed. The destruction and chaos that had ruled over the entire world were finally through. She wondered if there were any Guardians left, and if so, which side had won? And what were they fighting about?

After all, Guardians could only die two ways. They would have to either be killed by the hands of another Guardian, or kill themselves. There were two types of Guardians. The Guardians of Light, and the Guardians of Darkness. The Light Guardians looked as if they had just flown down from the Heavens. They resembled angels almost. Their wings were covered in white feathers, and their attire consisted of just a white cloak, and their hair and eyes were pure white as well. The Dark Guardians, however, looked as if they came from Hell. They were like demons in a way, but they looked human at the same time, just like the Light Guardians. Their wings were black and dragon-like. Their hair and eyes were as black as night, and their attire consisted of a black cloak.

Luna had seen them off and on every so often, but they were almost always in the skies, flying around and killing their enemies. She had to protect herself throughout the war so she wouldn't be killed by one of their powerful blasts. Their magic consisted of spheres, beams, or waves of Dark or Light Energy.

Luna sensed that the War was over, even though no one had told her. She just somehow knew that the Battle had ceased, after twenty years of brutality. Luna removed her sunglasses for a moment and moved her pale face toward the skies for a moment, revealing her stunning blue eyes. She felt the caress of the wind against her skin.

She then lowered her eyes and saw a girl, about her age, approaching her. She placed her glasses back over her eyes. The other woman wore a purple blouse and a dark pink skirt, with matching pink sandals. She also wore an orange headdress. Her eyes were amber and her hair was short and sandy blond. Luna had known her since puppy-hood. She then reached Luna and greeted her with a smile.

"Luna! You will never guess what has happened! The war is-"

"Over. The War has finally drawn to its conclusion. Yes, I know, Tess.

"How did you know?"

"A mere assumption."

"Well, aren't you excited?"

"Thrilled." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well anyway, it ended in a truce. Now we can live life without fear! We were only pups when the War first began. But the world is finally peaceful now!"

"Tell me, at exactly what point before the Guardians had their war was the Earth ever at rest? Like you stated, we were mere cubs when the war first began. How would you even remember?"

"Oh...Well, I just thought-"

Tess was interrupted by the obviously enraged Luna. "I am fairly certain that the only difference between now and then was there may have been no War among the Guardians, but there was always fighting among humans. Of course, other creatures, including us wolves, fight occassionally, but it never ceases with humans.

"They are always bringing madness into our world, causing mayhem in everyone's lives. They are always up to something. The dreadful things beat eachother, mock, rape, steal, and murder. Filthy fools, they are! They say they are highly intelligent, yet they cannot withstand one anothers assaults? They are like apes...Low intelligence, filthy, sex driven animals with opposable thumbs...Pure genius that is...I pray every night that they last for at least a millenia, for compassion's sake. I'd be damned if they reign over me!"

After Luna was finished with her rant, Tess finally gave her two cents worth. "Wow...I only came to tell you that the War was over. I didn't think this would turn into a human-bashing festival..."

"Oh. I apologize, Tess. I was just in deep thought before you arrived. I am sorry for being a bit crude. I forgot you have an infatuation for humans..."

"Ha. Well no harm really done, Luna. It's just a little weird that you already knew that the War was through."

"Hm." Was Luna's only response.

"Are you sure no one else told you?"

"Positive. I just sensed that it may have been a possibility. My thanks for you confirming my thoughts. And again, I am sorry for-"

"Luna, don't worry. Stop apologizing. You're just not used to the world without chaos."

"Hm. I suppose."

"Well me and the others were planning on celebrating at the pub! Well, what's left of the pub. Wanna come with us?"

"What exactly are we celebrating? 75 percent of the world is rubble and ash.

"Oh, come on, Luna! It will be fun!"

Luna sighed, and gave up the discussion far too early. "Alright. What time?"

"Well if we go right now, we can fix the place up so there isn't as much debris."

"Are there going to be humans?" Luna hesitantly asked.

"Of course. When isn't there?

"Well I don't go into the city often. Only when I absolutely need to."

"Come on, Luna! They won't be able to tell that we are wolves. They will never suspect a thing."

"I suppose. Humans are not the brightest of all creatures, and they certainly don't pay any attention to detail."

"Luna, don't take this the wrong way, but you are acting kind of bitchy today. What's up?"

"No. I'm sorry, I just...feel a bit strange today."

"You always feel-"

"I know, but...More so than usual."  
"Alright. Well come on! Let's go!"

Later on that evening, there was a party getting started at the pub. Lights were up and flickering, and music was on. With the exception of a large hole in the front of the building, the place looked fairly acceptable.

Luna felt uneasy as humans began trotting their way in, so she stepped to the back of the area. Tess sat at the bar and drank a couple of martinis. Luna sat down on a maroon couch close by and watched from the corner of the room. Two males walked up to Tess and sat next to her. They were both wolves as well.

"Hey guys! How are you?" Tess said.

"Great! What's up, Luna?" One of the males said.

The other man, Tobin, wore a white shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. He had brown hair and mud-colored eyes. He was a lot older, about the age of fifty-two. He had been Luna's father-figure. He took care of her throughout most of her life.

The other, Lei, wore a gray t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and brown tennis shoes. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He was about twenty-four years of age.

"Nothing much. Just sitting here and dreading this."

Lei laughed. "Oh, come on, girl! Lighten up a bit."

"I hate social gatherings. Especially when humans are involved."

"Well I just wanted to drop by and say 'Hello'. I will see you later." Tobin allowed everyone to know.

"And I am gonna do a little mingling. See ya!" Lei practically shouted over the loud music.

"Bye, guys." Tess yelled back.

"Adieu." Luna plainly stated.

Tobin walked out of the building, and Lei walked away toward the opposite side of the room.

An hour later, there were people all over the place, dancing and drinking. Luna took a sip of the margarita Tess had brought to her, and licked some of the salt off of the rim of the glass. She watched as a strange man walked up to Tess and sat next to her. He started talking to her, and after a few minutes, he tugged on her arm. Tess tried to push him away from her, but he just grabbed onto her arm harder. Luna got up and walked quickly over to the scene after setting down her glass.

"Kindly remove your hand off of her. Now."

"Who's gonna make me?"

"I will if you don't do as I commanded."

The man was obviously drunk, and he stood up, towering over Luna, and back handed her across the face. Hard. Everyone in the pub looked up and watched closely. Luna rubbed her throbbing cheek and then growled lowly at the man.

"Get away from us, runt." He slurred.

Luna glared up at him and spoke loudly. "No. YOU get away from HER. Immediately!"

The man was just about to smack her again, when she grabbed his hand and slung him to the ground. She stepped on his throat, and without realizing it, but just out of reflex, she transformed into her wolf form. Everyone watching gasped loudly.

"She's a wolf!" A random man yelled out in terror.

Luna opened her mouth and pushed her head quickly toward his face like she was about to attack him. The man squinted his eyes shut, waiting to be bitten, and yelled. When he realized that he wasn't in any pain, he opened his eyes and saw Luna staring straight into his eyes with an angry glare and bared fangs, only an inch away from his face. She then got off of him, and looked up at Tess.

"Let's go."

The bartender quickly pulled out a pistol from underneath the counter, and shot at Luna, barely missing her left shoulder. She quickly ran out of the bar, Tess and Lei right behind her, as she continued to get shot at.

A few minutes later, when they were all out of harms way, they found Tobin. Luna transformed back into human mode and explained what had happened.

"Luna, you have to be more careful." Tobin exclaimed with care.

"He attacked me first."

"I know, but when you are in a room full of humans, you really must not shape shift in front of them. They will always think of you as the one who is in the wrong." Tobin responded.

"My whole life has been that way. I am always the wrong one."

Tess then spoke up. "He didn't mean it like that, Luna."

"I'm going home." Luna walked in the direction of her home. The others just stood there and watched her walk away with concern in their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Vampire Brothers

Luna laid on her bed, and had her CD player on. She was listening to Metal music. Her home was underground, because during the War, it was safer to be underground than above. Tobin was a home maker, so he built an underground house for himself and Luna when she was younger.

Tobin had told Luna that her pack, including her parents, had abandoned her when she was only a day old. He found her in the woods in the snow all by herself, a couple of hours or so after her family left her. It was a miracle that she didn't freeze to death or get eaten by a predator. He took her to his home and fed her some puppy formula, and gave her a warm bed to sleep in. He had cared for her for two years, and then the war began. When that happened, he built an underground home and the two of them lived there. Then they met two other wolf packs. Lei was in one pack, and Tess in the other. Tobin was kind enough to build both of the packs underground homes. Their families were friends ever since.

A month had passed since the end of the War. Tess and Lei moved into their own apartments. Tobin made his own house, but Luna stayed in her underground home.

Her walls were painted gray, and the doors were all made of oak. The trap door that lead to the ground above was strong enough to withstand barrage attacks, but light weight enough for Luna to open.

Her cell phone buzzed, letting her know she had a new text message.

"Probably Lei or Tess."

She flipped it open and read.

"This number isn't in my list of contacts."

It read, 'Meet us at 251 Cherry Blossom Lane.'

"Hm. Possibly a wrong number..." She texted back, 'I'm sorry, you must have the wrong number.'

A moment later, the phone vibrated again. 'No, Luna. Come see us.'

"They know my name? I am intrigued. I need to go see what these guys are up to."

The mysterious person texted back directions to his house, and she walked there.

When she arrived, she was awe-struck. It was a three story mansion. It was white with black shudders, and the window glass was also black so no light could get inside. The giant door at the front was seven feet in height. She entered, for the door was unlocked. Her cell buzzed again.

'Second floor. Third door on your left.'

She obeyed the directions, and stepped through the door. There were two men, and both were about three years older than she was. Very tall. One of them was 6'7'' and the other was 6'9''. The taller one wore a red button up shirt with thin vertical black stripes, black pants, and black dress shoes. He had deep red mid length hair, and brown eyes.

The other man wore a black dress shirt, dark blue jeans, and navy blue tennis shoes. His hair was also mid length, but black, and he had emerald colored eyes.

Luna was non nonchalant, and she looked at them sitting at a long dark brown table.

"Vampires." She stated.

"Indeed." The one in the black shirt said.

"A keen nose you have there, Luna." The other said.

"I didn't smell anything. You have no scent."

"Precisely."

"Shouldn't you guys smell like blood or something, though?"

"We haven't fed today."

"Oh...Anyway, how did you guys know my name?"

They ignored her question and the red head said, "I am Karloff. And this is my younger brother, Vincent."

"Charmed. As I was stating-"

She was interrupted. "We would like to make a proposition." Karloff said.

"It's rude to constantly interrupt. But go on."

"We would like you to join our Army." Vincent proposed.

"What Army? Army of the Undead?"

"Don't be a smart ass." Vincent warned.

"No, we were referring to the Dark Guardians." Karloff stated.

"You two are Guardians?"

"No. We work for them. Vampires, wolves, demons-"

"Demons?"

"They are the strongest of the immortals. Then the vampires. Wolves are mortals, so they are used as-" Vincent was interrupted again.

"Pawns?"

"Roughly." Karloff pointed out.

"I wouldn't want to join something like that even if you threatened to make me to eat my own eyeballs."

"That is...An interesting statement..." Vincent proclaimed.

"Well in any case, you can forget it." She started to walk off, but Vincent sped toward the door and blocked her as quickly as she blinked.

"Step aside." Luna said in a nervous tone.

"I decline." He rebutted. He grabbed her throat and threw her against the nearby wall, still holding on to her.

"Let go!" She yelped.

"Not a chance," Karloff said. "Do what you need to, my brother." He stepped out of the room. Vincent gripped Luna tightly.

Luna wiggled but she couldn't escape. He was incredibly strong. He brought his mouth to her neck, and she could feel his breath.

"As you know, I haven't fed today. And I have never before taken from a wolf..."

"Don't you even think about it, you parasite..."

She watched as his canine teeth grew. His fangs were a beautiful pearly white. They were sharp and ready. He then sank his fangs into her neck, piercing the flesh. She yelped in pain and thrashed around, but still to no avail. Her warm blood seeped into his mouth as he drank from her. His strength was unbelievable.

"Let go of me at once!"

He separated his teeth from her skin to speak. "Mmm. Your blood is intoxicating..." He licked a trickle of blood that spilled down the nape of her neck. She shivered, and he felt her fear. She then shape shifted into her wolf form, reached out, and clawed at his eye. He yelled and let go of her, holding his bleeding eye. She dropped to the floor, got up, and quickly ran down the stairs. Karloff quickly got to the front door before she could reach it.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Luna. You interrupted my brother's dinner."

Vincent climbed down the stairs, his left eye still bleeding. She didn't pierce the actual eye ball, but his eye lid and cheek.

"You little cunt!"

Luna's neck was also bleeding. "You bit me!"

Vincent kicked her straight in the jaw. She flung back and hit the carpet.

"You are even now, brother. Enough." Karloff commanded.

Luna slowly stood up."So let me get this straight," Luna transformed back to human mode and rubbed her jaw. "You get two shots at me, I get only one, and now we're even?"

"That's how it's done. Dogs shouldn't get to make any hits." Vincent explained.

"Take that back! You know full well that calling a wolf a dog is an enormous insult to us!"

"Precisely. That's why I said it." He admitted, and then walked closer to her, as did Karloff.

Luna growled under her breath as the vampire brothers stepped closer and closer to her. The shadows then revealed her getting beaten, kicked, and bitten.

Five minutes later, Luna stepped out of the house and limped back to her home in wolf form. Her friends and Tobin were all in her living room waiting for her.

"What the Hell happened to you?" Lei yelled.

Tess rushed over to her and licked her wounds.

"Who did this to you?" Tobin nervously asked.

Luna panted for a moment and then answered. "Vampires."

"How did you know they were vampires? They look just like humans."

"Well they have fangs and no scent. You do the math." Luna explained.

"Oh, the book worm has to tell us all about what the text books say." Lei sneered.

"It doesn't have to be in text form, it's common knowledge. And thank you for your concern."

"I am concerned. Just trying to lighten the mood."

Tobin stood and retrieved the First Aid Kit from the bathroom mirror cabinet. He returned and put some alcohol on a clean rag and wiped her bit marks, Luna wincing at the burning of the alcohol. He then bandaged them up.

"Thank you, Pops."

They all transformed to wolves, laying down and nuzzling Luna. Tess had gray fur, Tobin was brown, and Lei was black haired. They slept together the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Guardian of Darkness

A few days later, Luna was playing a video game. She had pretty much forgotten all about her wounds.

"I love this game..."

Her phone rang. Her ring tone was "Down With the Sickness" by Disturbed. She loved metal music.

She answered. "This is Luna-"

"Get over here, NOW!"

"Tess, what's wrong?"

"Shane was attacked by a demon! Get your ass here, pronto!" She hung up.

Luna closed her cell and placed it in her pocket. "Dammit! She has a human boyfriend for three weeks and he gets attacked by a demon."

Luna opened the trap door to her home after turning off her electronics. She sprinted down the wrecked roads and shape shifted into her true form. She ran as fast as she could toward the city where her best friend's apartment was.

Meanwhile, Tess knelt down next to her boy friend and held him in her arms. He bled profusely from his sides and neck. The demon's black eyes glowed as he laughed at Shane's untimely demise. The demon was exactly eight feet tall. His form was huge, black all over, and scaly. His claws were extracted, and spikes flared out from his neck, back, arms, legs, and long tail. His enormous bat-like wings allowed him to hover over the two lovers. His fangs glistened while Shane's blood dripped from his claws.

"Step away, wolf," He said in a deep, obviously demonic voice. "Or meet the same fate as your mate."

Tess transformed to her wolf form as her gray fur shined in the light of the room.

"You wish, you over-grown lizard!"

The demon turned into his human form. He was 6'3'', and he wore black all over. His eyes and hair were also jet black. He was tan, even though it was freezing outside. His shoulders were broad, and he had strong muscles.

"Very well. Die, mutt."

He pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Tess' chest. Suddenly, Luna came through the broken door, jumped onto the demon's back and bit him in the neck. He went back to his actual demon form again and threw Luna onto the floor. He pressed her hard into the ground and pierced into her throat with his claws.

"Don't EVER meddle in my affairs, Child of the Moon..."

"What?"

He picked her up and threw her into the wall Tess was near. Luna stood as blood spilled from her neck.

"Stop this immediately, foul demon!" She commanded.

The demon shot a look at her and then chortled. "You seem to think that I will listen and obey a runt of a dog. You don't really think this foolishness, do you?"

"I shit you not. Leave at once!"

"Be gone, pest. Your blood isn't worth staining my blade."

He then uppercut Shane with his claw and blood spurted everywhere. He was dead before he hit the floor.

"SHANE!" Tess shouted in horror. She cradled him in her arms after she turned back to human form.

The demon walked toward Tess. "Now to get rid of you!"

Luna ran in front of Shane's body and the weeping Tess. She glared at the giant.

"Hm? You fear me not, White One?"

"I fear no one..."

"You will once I am finished with you."

Luna jumped upward and sank her fangs into the demon's right eye. He roared loudly and tried to slash Luna away from his face. He finally succeeded, tossing her off of him. She crashed into the far wall, a blood trail following her as she slid down to the floor. He started toward Tess once more, but Luna seized the end spike of the demon's tail with her sharp fangs. Suddenly, a thick green liquid oozed into her mouth and burned her, causing her to jerk away. It felt like she had gargled with battery acid. She spit and vomited the same color substance that spilled into her mouth a moment before.

"That's Wolf's Bane. I use it when ignorant dogs get in my way. It's essentially harmless, but it hurts like Hell and causes you to vomit. Obviously."

He looked down at her and growled ferociously and seized her by the throat. He picked her up and began to choke her.

"It was nice toying with you, Child of the Moon, but I grow weary of your idiocy. Next time, stay out of others affairs. If you survive this, that is..."

"Why do you do this? Kill others? Is it because you have a grudge against someone? Or is it perhaps an illness you have? Or has someone in your past hurt you deeply? Or are you just that cold-hearted?"

"Some would say the latter, yes. I also kill for the thrill and the rush of it. Watching them die from my power. I have no 'real' reason. I have no heart."

"Look, I don't care what you do to me, but don't harm my friends. I can help you. You don't have to be this way. I don't wish to fight you, but I will for the safety of others.

"Don't try that 'Guiding me toward the Light' shit on me. It won't work. You may not care if you die, but I will kill you if you stand in my path..."

He brought her over to the seventeen story window in the apartment. Apartment buildings were scarce, but humongous. He sent her flying through the window. She crashed through as glass cut through Luna's flesh.

Tess screamed again. "LUNA! No!"

The demon turned to face the frightened gray wolf.

"Finally. She was quite irritating. Now, back to the matter at hand...Hm?"

He heard faint growling from behind him. He noticed the awe in Tess' eyes. He then turned around and looked at the amazing sight that Tess was looking at. Luna was standing in the windowsill. Blood dripped onto the floor and shattered glass below. She had her head and ears lowered, snarling, bared fangs and all.

"Leave...Her...Alone..."

"You don't give up, do you?"

"I always fight for my friends. No matter what..."

"As it seems. I must take my leave for the time being. But I shall return to finish what I started." He turned to what looked like a human with black wings. "I am a Dark Guardian. My name is Damian. Remember it well. Goodbye, Child of the Moon."

He then flew out of the broken window after Luna jumped out of the way. She closed her eyes and sighed. She opened them again and limped toward Tess.

"I am so sorry for the death of your mate...Take time to heal."

"I will be okay. I need to take you to the hospital though..."

"Don't fret. I will be alright. Thank you, though. We will have a proper burial for Shane. Until then, try to feel a little better, alright?"

"I'll try."

"Rest and pray. I love you dearly, my friend."

"I love you too."

Luna nodded and walked out of the apartment. She left the building and staggered toward her home. She bled the whole way there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Healing Wounds

Luna bandaged herself tightly and then laid in her bed for a well deserved nap.

An hour later, there was a rapping sound at the trap door. Luna woke up and walked up the stairs to open the door.

"Vincent!"

He rushed forward to her, forcing her to take a few steps back. He closed the door behind him and backed Luna into the living room wall.

"How did you find out where I live?"

"I was in the city and noticed blood on the sidewalks. I caught the scent and knew it belonged to you. So I followed the trail and it led me here. Luna, you must learn to cover your tracks..."

He wrapped his long slender fingers around Luna's neck and griped tightly. "Your blood is absolutely sublime. I must now continuously feast on you...Your blood is so divine..."

Luna slapped at his arm. "Let go. Now!" She noticed a scar on his eye that she had caused the first time they met. "Aren't you pissed about that scar?"

Vincent smirked, his fangs poking out from his lips, from smelling her blood. "Absolutely..."

"Hey, Luna, why is your front door unlocked?" Lei stated as he stepped inside. He looked at the scene. He then transformed to his silver and white wolf mode, growling and snarling. "You must be one of those vampires Luna talked about...What, you injured her and then wrapped her up in bandages to compensate?"

"Don't be foolish, young dog. I don't know who injured her this time, but it wasn't me. As of yet..."

"Get out of here!"

"Hm. I could kill you, but I don't want a body and someone's blood on the carpet while Luna and I have our...Privacy. I shall take my leave. For now."

He dropped Luna and pushed past Lei. He climbed the stairs in a huff and then slammed the door behind him.

Lei walked up to Luna. "What the Hell happened? And what does 'While Luna and I have our privacy' mean?"

Luna shivered. "Nothing. I don't know."

"Luna, what aren't you telling me?"

"I think he just wanted a drink from me."

"Listen, you don't need to live alone anymore. Let Tobin move back in. Or better yet, move in with me."

"I will be fine."

"Who hurt you?" He said, completely changing the subject.

"A demon named Damian. A name from Hell."

Lei chuckled. "Yeah." His laughter quickly diminished as he watched Luna fall onto the couch.

"Luna!"

"I'm fine. Just a little weak and tired."

"Come with me. You aren't safe here."

"Lei, stop. I'm okay. I promise. I just need to rest."

"Well, alright. But I'm staying with you tonight."

"Very well."

Luna got up and spread out blankets and pillows on her couch.

"That should do you for tonight. Good night, Lei."

He looked at her with a disappointed look on his face. "I can't sleep with you?"

"Absolutely not. Besides, if a killer comes in, you'll be the first to see him, and you can protect me. Actually, I think I'll take the couch-"

"NO! I got it! Mine!"

Luna snickered. "Very well. Sleep in here then. I will go to my quarters. "

And with that, she went to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Inferno In Paradise

The wind blew through the old dogwood trees, gently knocking the blossoms off and into the air, and also onto the ground. Luna stood in her wolf form, smelling the sweet scent of the different colored flowers blooming everywhere.

The night was beautiful, and the moon was full, and enormous in the center of the sky. There seemed to be an explosion of stars scattered into the black sky. She laid amongst the flowers and closed her eyes, letting the cool breeze blow through her fur as her senses were soothed.

Suddenly, the stars started to hide behind newly forming dark clouds, and the moon began to burn crimson. Luna stood and acknowledged the new environment. Rain started to pour down, and the clouds brought forth lightning. As it struck, a thunderous sound soon followed. Another flash occurred and struck against one of the trees. It sparked and then blazed in an inferno. Her eyes grew wide, and she turned to run away from the fire. The flames quickly grew, and the rain was no match for the fire.

The flames seemed to chase Luna as she continued to run faster as the fire grew larger and closer. She ran for several moments as she began to grow weary and faint. The flames started to burn at her heels, then she tripped and fell into the ashes of the flowers. She stood quickly, but the inferno had already formed a circle around her, trapping her. She felt the suffocating smoke devouring her breath as she coughed and gagged. She seemed to have no options to escape.

Then, from out of no where it seemed, a dark figure came forth with piercing red eyes and a smirk on it's face. Luna walked backward as far as she could one way, and then ran ahead at full speed. She jumped through the flames and at the figure, and as she felt the fire scorching her as the silhouette gave a haunting laugh. It then faded away, as it still made a horrible chuckle. Luna suddenly jerked out of her dream and sat up quickly in her bed.

Her eyes were wide open as she tried to catch her breath.

'That dark figure...Who was that? It seemed like it was a part of me...'

"Bad dream?"

Luna jumped and looked in her door way. "Oh, Lei. You frightened me. To answer your question, yes and no...It began as a wonderful dream, but then it transformed into a nightmare."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Anything I can do?"

"It was a nightmare. I just need to calm down. Thank you, though."

"Alright."

Luna snoozed for about another hour. She then woke up and walked out to her living room. She gazed at Lei, who was still presumably sleeping. She went to her kitchen and made biscuits, scrambled eggs, and a couple of pounds of bacon.

"Lei, awaken. Breakfast." She said loudly.

He woke up and stood and walked to the kitchen. "I smell meat!"

"There's also biscuits and eggs. But yes, there is plenty of pig. I would prefer cattle, but I have no t-bones at the moment."

"Sirloins?"

"No, no steak. At all. Period."

"Alright, alright."

"Bacon."

"Ha. Yes, I smell that."

"Okay. Fix your plate."

He smiled and they both ate.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Fighting A Losing Battle

Two months had passed since Luna's nightmare. The wolves had set up a night in which to rent out the entire club. Otherwise, Luna surely would not have gone.

She sipped on her favorite drink, a margarita on the rocks. "Hmm, this is more like it. Just the four of us in privacy with no stupid humans around..."

"Aw, come on, Luna, humans aren't so bad." Tess said.

"I beg to differ." Luna rebutted.

Tobin and Lei just smiled and took a few gulps of their own drinks as well.

"And hey, Vincent and Karloff haven't been seen in ages! No more beatings for Luna!"

She just gave Lei a dirty look.

"Uh...Sorry..."

Her glare suddenly turned into a look of terror as she looked behind and above Lei. He and the others turned and looked.

"Ah, speak of the devil..." Tess pointed.

"It's been a while, my dear Luna."

"Vincent..."

Tobin stood. "How did you get past the guards, you parasite?"

A group of large, strong looking vampire males walked up beside Vincent, as if on Que. Tobin transformed to wolf and jumped at one of the men. Vincent quickly pulled out a revolver and shot Luna's father figure right in the chest. His blood spat onto the nearby wall.

"Tobin!" Luna rushed to his side after he hit the ground. "No!"

"Luna..."

"I'm here, Tobin..."

"Take care of yourself...You are the strongest willed wolf I have ever had the privilege to know...I know you can survive in this harsh world we live in...You have what it takes...I know you do..."

"Don't talk like that...We will just get you home and fix you up, and you will be healed in no time..."

"I'm old...Very old, my sweet Luna...Even a young wolf wouldn't survive a shot in the heart..."

"Father...Please...No...I love you..."

"I love you too, Luna...I will always be here for you...In your heart..."

Luna held Tobin in her arms as she saw his spirit fade away in his eyes.

"No...No...NO!"

Tess and Lei just looked at the two of them with great concern and worry in their eyes and faces.

Vincent just chuckled. "Your old man is dead..."

Luna looked up at him in udder fury. "HE WAS JUST TRYING TO PROTECT ME!"

She stood and walked quickly up to Vincent to strike him, but he grabbed her by the throat and held her tightly. "Take the others..."

They all held guns toward the other two wolves.

"Leave us..."

They all led Lei and Tess out of the club and left.

Luna grabbed the hand that was holding her throat. "Let me go!"

"Certainly..." And with that, he threw her as hard as he could into the far wall.

She slowly rose to her feet, but as soon as she did, he grabbed her by her hair and yanked her toward the exit.

Vincent unlocked the doors to his maroon Corvette and opened the back seat. He shoved Luna into the car, but not without her fighting every step of the way.

"Dammit, get in the car, Luna! Stop being a little bitch!"

"No! Let go of me!"

He was finally able to stuff her into the back of the vehicle. He opened the front door and sat in the driver's seat. He locked the doors and drove off.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"Now Luna, you certainly know I will do no such thing. Relax and enjoy the ride..."

Luna punched the back of his head, making him swerve all over the road. He slammed on the brakes, put the car in park, spun around and nearly smacked the day light out of Luna.

"Don't fucking do that, unless you are prepared to plow into a telephone pole...I'll live, but you might suffer a severe beating from me if you some how come out of it alive..."

Luna rubbed her throbbing cheek and glared up at Vincent. Vincent stared back for a moment, then turned back around then began driving again.

"So where are we going?" Luna asked after a few moments.

Vincent rubbed his temple. "Luna, I swear to God..."

"What? It's a perfectly valid question..."

"Just shut up and wait. You'll find out soon enough..."

"Whatever..." Luna responded.

After about half an hour, he pulled up to a small black building. He got out of the car and opened the trunk. He pulled out a chain with a leather collar attached. He slammed the trunk closed and opened the back of his car.

Luna looked at the chain and then at him. "What do you plan on doing with that?"

Vincent smirked. "I'm glad you asked. Turn into your wolf form. Now."

"Why?"

"Dogs need to stay on their leashes. Turn, now."

"The Hell I will."

"Luna, now."

Luna tilted her head in what Vincent thought was a cute way. "Noooooo."

"LUNA!"

"I'm gonna put a scar on your other eye if you get any closer with that thing."

Vincent took the chain and struck Luna on the cheek with it. She yelped and fell backward more into the back seat. "OWWWW! You son of a-"

"I wouldn't finish the rest of that sentence if I were you. You are in no position to insult me. You never are. I own you."

This statement infuriated Luna more than she had ever been in her life. She turned into her wolf form and jumped at Vincent, but he pulled out a needle and syringe from his jacket, and stabbed her in the neck with it. He injected a blue colored liquid into her neck. He took the needle out afterward as Luna began to calm down.

Vincent chuckled. "Good girl." He strapped the collar around Luna's neck and led her toward the building. She slowly walked behind him. They walked inside and he led her into a prison like cell. He locked the barred door behind him. He tossed her onto the floor and sat in a nearby chair. Luna stood and wobbled a few feet toward him and then collapsed.

"Ha. You look like a new born deer."

"Fuck you...What did you inject me with?"

"Just a sedative. Oh, and you will be turning back into a human in a few moments."

"Dammit...What are you going to do with me?"

"Hmm. You'll see."

After a couple of minutes, she transformed back into a human. She tried to fight it, but the sedative overcame her.

"Ah, finally." He picked her up by the leash and chained her to the wall. He then chained both of her wrists to the wall. He then picked up a dagger from the table inside the cell and walked up to her.

"What are you doing with that?"

He then forcefully began cutting her everywhere on her body. She screamed as pain shot through her body. He then bit her on the neck and drank her blood forcefully. It was like he was sucking the life out of her. She began panting because of all the cuts and the bite. He took his mouth away from her and then stared at her as he began to unbutton his shirt.

"What...Do you think...You're doing?"

"You're a smart girl, you'll figure it out..."

He then cut off her clothes with the dagger, but her screams for help just weren't loud enough. He then did the unthinkable. He raped her...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Big Gift In A Small Package

Luna slept barely at all that night, and for good reason. She woke up at about five am and looked around her cell. She was ashamed of herself, for letting something so devastating happen to her. To allow someone to take control of her like that. But there was nothing she could have done.

She looked around and saw a hole midway from the floor to the ceiling. It looked like someone had punched that hole into the wall. It was about the size of Vincent's fist. She saw a sparkle, and then something small came out of the hole.

The thing was quite adorable. She looked like a small person, except she was a turquoise color. She had small white wings on her back, and long purple hair that ran down to her mid back. She wasn't wearing any clothes. But it was like she didn't have to. She looked up at Luna with her fuchsia eyes, and Luna looked back.

"Hello." The tiny person said.

Luna couldn't let herself speak. She looked away, even though she was more than intrigued at the small person. She didn't want to be seen this way.

"Can't you speak?...Oh..." She noticed after her eyes adjusted to the darkness the blood in Luna's hair and on her arms and thighs, and the bruises all over her body. "I'm so sorry, young wolf...Has someone been hurting you? I see you are being held captive..."

Luna's eyes turned watery.

"You are a young pretty thing, why don't you speak to me?"

Silence.

"Well, my name is Zuri. I am a fairy. Today is my one hundred fiftieth birthday...I don't live here, something just told me to come through the hole in the wall, and I did. You ever get the feeling to do something that normally you wouldn't do? Like something is pushing you to do it, and you have to? Well I had that feeling, and so I obeyed it and came through. And a good thing I did, because I see that you are obviously in danger...I am so glad I listen to my inner voice, you know?"

A long dragged out pause, and then, Luna finally spoke. "I get that voice all the time..."

Zuri smiled. "You can talk!"

"Indeed..."

"Well why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I am just...Humiliated...I felt like I didn't deserve to speak..."

"Why do you feel that way?" She flew up and floated to Luna and examined her. She looked at the blood between Luna's thighs. "Oh dear...You were..."

Luna nodded and she started to cry. Zuri held Luna's face in the palms of her tiny hands and looked up at her. "Listen here, and please don't cry...I will help you escape...We just have to be quiet..."

"No! Please don't try to get the key, I don't want someone as nice and as small as you to get hurt, especially on my account..."

Zuri giggled. "Who said anything about a key?" She formed a small sphere of purple light, and then it divided into three separate balls. They floated up to each of Luna's chains, and zapped the chain loose close to the shackles. Luna's arms fell down and then she fell to her knees.

"Wow...That was amazing, Zuri! How'd you do that?"

"I will explain later. Right now, we need to disappear. Fast. Hmm..."

She found a window above Luna. "Yes! That window! Do you have enough strength to jump to the window and out?"

"Maybe...But I can't transform...And how did you know I am a wolf?"

"Fairies can tell these kinds of things about people..."

"Oh...But he gave me this sedative that forced me to stay a human...I don't know if I can change back right now..."

"Well you have to try! I can hear him coming right now! He must have heard us!"

"Shit!" Luna then quickly transformed into wolf form, grabbed Zuri gently with her fangs, and jumped up toward the window.

"Damn, it's locked!"

She spun her head around, and there was Vincent in the doorway. She turned back around, and jumped through the glass window. Vincent ran to the window, and he didn't find Luna. She was no where in sight. But he did find a trail of fresh blood with and past the broken glass.

"Run for now, dear Luna...We will definitely meet again..." He smirked and chuckled.

Out in the wilderness, Luna was slowly walking with Zuri on her back. She was panting and still bleeding from the broken glass.

"You need to rest here...I need to get some of the broken glass shards from out of your wounds..."

Luna kept walking. "I'll be fine until we get home..."

Zuri floated to Luna's face. "No. You're going to bleed to death if I don't heal you..."

"You can heal people too?"

"Well, not all the way, but I can at least fix it to where you will stop bleeding..."

"Well, alright..."

"Now lay down."

Luna did so. Zuri held her hands out over her wounds and a yellow light was emitting from her palms. The glass shards came out, and the bleeding ceased.

"Wow..."

"Now, you need to sleep. When you wake up, I am sure you can make it home. I will leave once you are asleep."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I don't know..."

"You don't have a home?"

"The road is my home..."

"That will not do...Your home is with me now..."

Zuri looked up at Luna.

"...What?"

"You will live with me...I don't have a mansion or anything, but it's still a nice warm place..."

"Are...Are you sure?"

"Certainly. You saved me, and you are the sweetest little thing I've ever met. I could use a friend like you."

Zuri smiled wide. "Eee hee! Thank you so much! I've never had a home before! Oh, how rude of me! What is your name?"

"My name is Luna..."

"Beautiful name for a young white wolf...This is the best birthday of my whole life!"

Luna smiled. "And you've lived for one hundred fifty years?"

"Yep. And still young!"

Luna and Zuri laughed for a few moments, then Luna fell asleep. Zuri cuddled up in Luna's fur, and fell asleep as well. They each had found what would definitely be a life long friend...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Last of Her Kind

Luna yawned and woke up. She noticed Zuri was still asleep in her fur. She hated to wake her up, so she stood quietly, and pushed Zuri onto her back with her nose. Luna began walking.

An hour later, she arrived at her trap door to her home. She looked to make sure no one was looking, then transformed to her human form and held Zuri. She opened the door and stepped down inside her home. She closed the door behind her, and walked to her bedroom. She laid Zuri down on her pillow and covered her up with her bed spread.

Luna took a nice long hot shower, washing the blood from her body and hair. She then dried in a towel, and slid her purple robe on. She checked to see if she had any messages on her phone, which luckily, she had left at home during the night's ordeal.

There were several from everyone. They all basically said the same thing. "Where are you? We're so worried!"

She texted Lei and Tess, letting them know she was okay. And to come over, she had a surprise for them.

Lei bursted through the door first. "LUNA!"

This woke up and startled Zuri, making her squeal. Lei turned into his wolf form and growled at her.

Luna transformed to her wolf form, got in between Zuri and Lei, and faced him. "It's okay! She is the surprise...Do not harm her..."

Lei walked up to Zuri and his eyes sparkled. "Aww, she's so cute! What is she?"

"Lei! That's rude!"

Zuri giggled. "It's not a problem. I am a fairy, Lei."

"A fairy? I've never seen one in real life before..."

"It's because I am the last of my kind..."

"Oh, Zuri, I had no idea, I'm so sorry..." Luna spoke up.

"It's okay, I've learned to live with it."

Tess then came through the door. They all sat in the living room and Luna explained what had happened the night before, and how Zuri saved her.

"You have my deepest gratitude for saving Luna, Zuri."

"It's no trouble at all...I can sense this young wolf is very special..."

"She's special alright..." Tess teased.

"I'm gonna hurt that Vincent so bad when I see him next..." Lei stated simply.

"Well hopefully we won't see him again..." Luna stated, but she knew she would cross paths with him again. "Wait...Tobin! Where is his body?"

Tess and Lei looked at each other. "He's at my house, Luna. We will have a burial whenever you're ready..." Lei stated.

"We need to have it now..."

"Except for now, you really need to rest and recuperate from last night, Luna." Tess said seriously.

"But-"

"Luna, no more talking. Come sleep in your bed. I will watch over you." Zuri said.

"No. You need to come stay at my house. Vincent doesn't know where my house is." Lei stated.

"He'll find out. Vampires have excellent senses, just like wolves." Luna said plainly.

They all sighed. Luna then spoke. "I guess I will take a nap...I'm exhausted..."

"Okay, Doll. We'll be out here if you need anything." Tess said softly.

Luna went to her room, with Zuri following her. She closed the door behind them.

Tess smiled. "That's the sweetest thing. I don't think that fairy has left her side since they met.

"Yeah. Sweet."

Tess looked strangely at Lei. "Lei, is there something wrong?"

"What? No. Just mad at Vincent."

"We'll get him, you know. But right now we need to be here for Luna."

"Yeah."

"...Lei, is there something on your mind?"

"...I gotta get out of here." Lei got up and headed for the door.

"Lei, wait!" Tess quickly got up. "What is the matter with you? We gotta help Luna!"

"Is Luna the only thing that is ever on your mind? There are other people around. So she got beat and raped. There are other bad things going on in the world, Tess."

Tess looked up at him with the strangest most horrified look. "Lei, what is your problem? She also had someone close to her just get killed!"

"People die, and he was old. It's part of life. Now leave me alone!" He opened the door, went outside, and slammed it shut behind him.

Tess just stood there with an odd expression on her face. Luna and Zuri then came out.

"Who slammed the door? Is something wrong?"

"Lei just went out the door after saying some pretty fucked up shit."

"Oh dear." Zuri said.

"He's probably just mad at Vincent."

"Yeah, but..."

"But what, Tess?"

"...Nothing."

"...Alright. Well I can't sleep anyway. Wanna do something?"

"How can you do anything but sleep in your current state, Luna?"

"I need to get Vincent out of my mind. Besides, if I sleep, he'll just take over my dreams. It's obvious I'll never be the same, but I can at least try to live a normal life."

Tess looked at her. "Luna, in case you haven't noticed, no one here is normal. Especially you. I hate to break it to you, but you aren't even close to normal."

"Yeah, I know, but I can at least TRY."

Tess laughed. "Alright alright. What do you want to do?"

"...I want to give my father a proper burial..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Goodbyes Are Never Easy

Tess and Luna walked to Lei's apartment complex. Zuri was in Luna's jacket next to her neck.

"Shouldn't Lei be here?"

"I texted him like, 18 times. No response. Let's just forget him and give Tobin a proper burial."

They arrived a half hour later, and saw Tobin's body wrapped in a large blanket on the couch. They carried him back to Luna's house and stood several yards away from the door. They dug a large, deep hole and placed him inside.

"Tess, could you say something?"

"Of course. Tobin was an incredible father figure. Not only to Luna, but to me as well. He always watched over us and tried his best to always take care of us. I will miss him dearly...I love you, Tobin."

"I would like to say something too, if it's alright, Luna?"

"Well of course, Zuri, but you didn't know him..."

"I didn't have to...I may not have known Tobin, but I now have the privilege to know Luna. Anyone who could have raised such a brilliant, sweet young wolf has to be a wonderful, wise man himself. I just wish I could have met you before your demise...Thank you for giving me Luna, Tobin."

Luna's eyes began to water. "Thank you, Zuri, that was very very nice...Um...Tobin, you were an incredible mentor to me, and you were a great carpenter. You always thought of my friends and me first. You were like a father to me...No...You are my father...Thank you for saving me when I was a pup, and thank you for everything ever since. I love you, Father..."

They buried him and then Luna placed a white rose on top of his grave. Everyone cried, but Luna wept the hardest. Luna picked up her head to the half moon, and howled mournfully. Tess did the same. The two of them howled together and Zuri cried for about an hour, and then they went inside.

They sat around Luna's table for a while.

"Well, I may have lost Tobin, but I found you, Zuri. And that is so wonderful."

Zuri smiled.

"I am going to go find Lei. It was terrible that he didn't show up to Tobin's burial. This is ridiculous." Tess then left.

Zuri sighed. "Well, I am going to go to sleep. Come on, Luna. You need your rest too."

They both went to her room. "I am going to move to an apartment tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"There are just too many memories here. Besides, I'll be safer in a place that Vincent doesn't know about."

"Well that's true. I'll help you move tomorrow. Good night, Luna. I love you." She smiled up at her.

Luna paused and then smiled down at her. "I love you too, Zuri."

After a few moments, Zuri fell asleep. Luna laid her on her pillow and covered her up in a blanket. "I will return, Zuri. I just have a strong feeling that something is wrong. Sleep well, and I will see you tomorrow..." And with that, Luna ran out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Amara: The Dark One

Luna sniffed out Tess' whereabouts. She followed her scent all the way to a castle looking place.

"Oh yeah. This looks promising..."

She transformed into wolf mode and sniffed at the stone bridge that connected to the castle that was also made of stone.

"For a giant place like this, it isn't too heavily guarded."

She then sensed that Tess was nearby. She saw a trail of blood, and then Tess.

"Tess!" She ran up to her and nudged her.

"I'm alright, but you have to get out of here...Lei is-"

Suddenly, a black wolf jumped from one of the roofs and headbutted Luna. She rolled a yard and then stood quickly.

She looked. "Lei? There you are! What are you doing?"

"It's over, Luna. This is the end of the line for you!"

"What?"

A large demon then flew down towards them and landed next to Lei.

"Damian!"

"Ah, what an honor for me..." He then transformed to his human mode. "You remembered my name like I told you to."

"Lei, what's going on?"

"You aren't my friend anymore. You're nothing but a nuisance and I'm sick of it. You're always getting into trouble and putting me in danger. I've been on Damian's side for a month now."

"...What? But you-"

"It was all acting, baby. I have been pretending the last month to be concerned and worried about you. But a month of acting is far too much. We're ending your life. Now!"

"Lei...I had no idea you felt that way about me...I'm so sorry..."

"Oh shut up, Luna!"

"Luna, don't apologize to him! He's a coward!" Tess shouted as she transformed to human.

Damian walked over to Tess. She lowered her ears and looked up at him with fear in her eyes.

"No!" Luna ran to protect Tess, but Lei blocked the way. "Lei, move! I'm not going to hurt you!

"Bad mistake then." He jumped at her and bit into her shoulder. She yelped and tried to push him off of her, but he held fast.

Damian took his sword and held it out to Tess' neck. "You are an adorable woman, Tess. Pity you have to kneel to my blade."

"In your dreams, lizard man!" She suddenly jumped up and knocked the sword out of Damian's hand.

Luna finally escaped from Lei's grasp and jumped on top of Damian. He threw her off with ease.

Lei shouted at Luna."You're nothing!"

They all turned and looked at Luna.

"You're nothing!"

Luna transformed to human and dropped to her knees and looked down at the ground.

"You're nothing, bitch! You're nothing!"

Luna's tears began to fall onto the stone ground. She then looked up at him with burning red eyes. They all, including Lei, looked at her like they had seen a ghost.

Tess then spoke. "...Luna?"

Luna stood up and screamed as her appearance changed. Her clothes turned into a long black cloak, her hair was long and black, and then her voice deepened. She then opened her eyes to reveal red, glowing, evil eyes.

"Ahh...To be free at last...Hm hm hm hm..."

Lei looked at her again and then spoke. "Luna, what the Hell is the matter with you?"

Damian then spoke. "Her Dark Form has awoken..."

Tess looked up at Damian. "Her Dark Form?"

"I am Amara. Luna's Dark Side."

"Oh my God...No..."

"She's still the pathetic nothing she's always been. I can take her."

Damian stopped him. "I'm afraid that isn't the case at all, Lei. She still may be a part of Luna, but she is a lot stronger and different than Luna is..."

"He is not mistaken, Lei. I wouldn't get aaaaaaannnyyy closer if I were you."

"Why not? Luna would never kill me."

"No, but I would." She smirked, showing nothing but sharp fangs. "Now that I have awoken, I will appear any time Luna gets furious. You may be right about her being nothing, but I am certainly not nothing."

"As far as I'm concerned, any part of Luna is worth nothing."

Amara then transformed into a large black wolf. She jumped on top on Lei and pinned him to the ground in the blink of an eye, it seemed. She then struck her fangs into the flesh of his throat, and ripped it open, killing him in an instant. Tess screamed and then Damian walked back a few steps. Amara looked up at him with her glowing red eyes as blood dripped off her snout and jaws. They stared at each other for an entire minute, and then she spoke.

"Next is you, Death Dealer." She then transformed into Luna's white wolf form and dropped to the ground.

Tess ran up to her and shook her. "Luna! LUNA! Wake up!"

"She'll be fine. Just watch your back around her if I were you now." Damian then transformed into his Dark Guardian form and flew away to his castle.

"Luna! Luna, wake up!"

Luna woke up and started crying hysterically. Tess wrapped her in her arms and tried to calm her down.

"Shhh. It's okay, Luna. It's okay..."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Aftermath of the Disaster

Another month passed. Tess walked through the door of Luna's new apartment. Zuri was sitting on the kitchen table drinking tea in a glass that was suitable for her.

"How's Luna?"

"Depressed. She's been having trouble sleeping ever since she killed Lei."

"Well with good reason. I know it wasn't technically her fault, but she always blames herself."

"Bless her heart...I wish she would cheer up. I love to see her when she smiles."

Tess pondered and then sat at the table with Zuri. "I've been meaning to ask you something, Zuri. And I don't care what the answer is, I'm just curious. And you can be completely honest with me."

"Of course, Tess. Ask me anything."

"Are you...Gay?"

Zuri giggled. "No no, Tess, but I do get that all the time. I'm just overly nice. Especially to women like Luna."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can tell Luna is very sensitive about her own image. She puts up a tough front, but she knows how vulnerable she really is. But make no mistake. Everything I say is the truth. I love Luna with all my heart. She is the best friend I've ever had. She's sweet and smart. It's just sad that she doesn't think that about herself."

"Wow, Zuri. That's so sweet. And I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"You didn't, Tess. You're sweet as well." She smiled. Tess smiled in return.

Luna walked out of her bedroom.

"Morning, Luna." Tess said.

"Hey...Tea..." She walked to the kitchen.

Tess looked at Zuri. Zuri then said, "She hasn't been speaking in complete sentences for the past week. The poor thing is exhausted."

"That's weird for her. She always speaks correctly."

Luna came back with two tea glasses and sat one in front of Tess. She sat and took a sip out of the other glass.

"How are you feeling, Luna?"

A long pause where she didn't even move.

"Luna?"

"Holy shit. This is the best tea I've ever had...Zuri, did you make this?"

"That's the first full sentence she's said in a week and a half!" Tess said.

"Shut up, Tess."

Tess smiled.

"Yes, I made it. It's a special recipe my kind used to make. And apparently I should have made it a month ago, you seemed to have perked up a lot after drinking it."

"What? It's just tea, how can it be that good?" Tess said, and then took a sip.

"...Well?"

"...Wow, that's awesome stuff! You need to come live with me, Zuri!"

Zuri giggled.

"Hey. I wanted to thank both of you for helping to take care of me for the past month...I know I've been a pain in the ass."

"Not at all, dear."

"Well, maybe a little." Tess teased.

Luna smiled. "Well now that I'm less depressed, what do you guys want to do?"

"You know, we should have a girls night out." Tess suggested.

"Uh, I'm not sure about that...I'm the last of the fairies, people might start asking questions."

"I'm not that concerned. Humans are pretty stupid and self-absorbed."

"Luna, are you really up for going out?"

"Yeah. I need to get out of the house. I don't give a damn where it is."

"Alright, then it's settled! Tonight is a girl's night out!"

That night, they arrived at a bar and sat at a table in the far corner. Tess brought a couple of drinks to the table.

"I figured since Zuri was so small that she could share with us."

"That's fine." She picked up some of the salt on the rim of Luna's glass and licked it from her fingers.

They chatted for a while, and then a familiar face showed up.

"Dammit, can't we go anywhere without you showing up, Vincent?" Tess said loudly.

"I just need to talk to Luna."

"Fuck that and fuck you, Vince." Tess glared.

"It's Vincent, actually."

Zuri just stared up at him with an evil glare that Luna had never seen from her before. Vincent then looked at Zuri and blinked.

"What are you supposed to be?"

"Tess, Zuri, can you give us a minute? We'll be okay." Luna assured them.

Tess paused. "Fine. But it's not him I'm worried about..." She took Zuri and they walked away to another table.

Luna took a sip of her margarita on the rocks.

"That's bad for you, you know."

"You know what else is bad for me? You raping me."

"Hmm."

"What do you want, Vincent?"

"You've moved."

"Thank you for trying to stalk me. Any more updates, Dead Man?"

"Karloff and I have...Gone our separate ways."

"And why should I give a shit?"

"I thought I would give you a heads up and let you know I won't be responsible for any of his actions."

"But he isn't the one who has been hurting me since we first met."

"Well, I'm just warning you."

"Why?"

Vincent stood up. "Because if anyone hurts you, it better be me."

Luna started at him oddly as he walked away. Tess walked back with Zuri to their original table with Luna.

"What did he say?" Tess asked.

"Nothing of importance."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Clash of the Guardians

"Luna! You have a text message!" Zuri called from the living room.

Luna walked into the room where Zuri was and picked her phone off of the table. "Why is this in here?"

Zuri shrugged.

Luna flipped open the phone and read the message.

'Come to the abandoned building on Thirty-First Street. Now.

-Damian'

"Ugh. Who keeps giving my number out to people?"

"Who was it from?"

"Damian."

"What did it say?"

"Nothing. Let's go to bed."

An hour later, after Zuri was fast asleep, Luna got up and headed out of the door and to her destination.

The building was silent. It looked like it had not seen a single sign of life for several years. It was very tall, at least 45 stories high, and had many windows on it's exterior. Luna stepped inside in wolf form, ready for any obstacle that might come her way unexpectingly. It was night time, but the moon was large, full, and crimson in color. The inside of the building had no lights working at all, and the wall paper was peeling off slowly. Water dripped from the ceiling. Apparently the rain had seeped it's way in over the years. There were also rusty pipes, but they had not been used in so long and no care had been brought to this place in quite some time. No one seemed to be around, not even right outside the complex. She slowly kept stepping forth, and sniffed the mildew that had covered each corner of the room. Her blue eyes glowed in the darkness, and as she stepped up the stairs, they kept making squeaking noises. She climbed up the steps for several stories. She listened for anything that might have made its home here. All that she heard was her own footsteps, and the water dripping steadily.

A few more stories were climbed, and Luna began to feel uneasy. Her stomach churned and her pace of breathing became faster and heavier. Suddenly, one of the stairs she just stepped upon fell under her, tripping her as she fell, trapping her leg. She quickly caught on to the steps in front of her, hoping they wouldn't collapse as well. She moved slowly and brought herself up, bringing her to where she had left off. She smelled to see if Damian was anywhere nearby. His scent was faint, but it was there. She climbed for a while more and his scent became more and more distinct. She climbed faster and faster as the scent grew, and finally, she reached the top story of the building. She hopped the last few steps and skidded a few feet into a new room. Dust rose as she did so, and she stood still and low to the ground. She took a few steps forward, and noticed that the door to the roof was wide open. She stepped through the door, and up the few steps that were left. She had finally made it to the roof. She stepped back outside, and this time, the wind was cold and blowing hard. She looked around for a moment, and then saw him.

"It's been a while, Child of the Moon..."

"Damian..."

A few yards away stood three other people behind large cement bricks.  
There was a female demon, wearing a long elegant red dress with a shimmering flow, and matching red high heels. Her eyes were dark brown, and her hair was blonde and shoulder-length. Next to her was a human with a glowing red robotic eye, and a robotic arm on the same side of his body. He had a large scar on the other eye. The two of them seemed to be mates. A few feet away from them stood Karloff.

Damian stood in front of Luna and stared down at her.

Luna glared up at him. "What is it that you want?"

"I found that you were still alive. I have been gone for quite some time. Haven't you missed me at all, White Wolf?"

She still glared at him. "I asked what you want..."

"Want me to get rid of her, Boss?" The human asked.

Damian simply raised a hand to silence him.

Luna transformed into human mode. Her jacket along with Damian's cape blew with the wind.

"Luna, I want you to join my clan...An army, so to speak..."

"An army? For what?"

"I am going to begin another war. I am going to take over this city, and then soon, the world. But for now, I am starting off small. I'll get rid of the Light Guardians in this town first."

"No! You will not start another war!"

"You will become powerful, and perhaps might just be ranked right under me. Peace will never be on Earth, Moon Child, and the sooner you understand that, the better and more powerful you'll be..."

"I'll never become a part of the destruction of other's lives! And I won't let you either, Damian!"

"Luna, you don't have much of a choice. Either you become part of my unstoppable Army, or you will be destroyed along with the rest of the earth..."

"...I won't let you..."

"Hmm...As you wish...Then I have no other option than to battle you. And this time, I won't have any mercy on you. I will murder you tonight, Child of the Moon..."

He took out his sword lightning fast, and immediately slashed at Luna. She transformed to wolf and jumped out of the way, landing safely on the other side of Damian. She turned to face him.

"I don't wish to fight you!"

Damian transformed into his demonic form, and extracted his claws.

He flew at Luna, knocking her back and slamming into the roof. She stood up and glared at him.

"Why isn't she fighting?" The woman asked.

"Cause she's weak! Get up, wolf! At least try to put up a fight!" The human mocked.

Karloff just stood with his arms crossed, watching the fight ensue.

Damian glared at Luna and growled angerly at her.

"You see how the dirty human mocks me? I do not fight because i don't want to harm anyone, including you, Damian..."

"Then I'll just have to use force...And believe me, you don't want to be manipulated into doing what I want..."

"You cannot do anything that will make me want to fight you, Damian."

"Oh really?" Damian held out his massive claw, and a dark sphere grew and glowed in the center. "This is Tess' essence. If you don't fight me, I will destroy it." He squeezed it as Luna's eyes grew wide with fear.

"No! Stop!"

"Fight me, Luna!"

"No!"

He squeezed tighter. "I said fight me!"

Luna paused. She had no other choice. She couldn't endanger the life of one of her dearest friends. "...Fine..."

"You'll battle me, then?"

"Yes."

"Good." He released Tess' essence and it disappeared back into Damian's sword.

He jumped at Luna, and she hopped back. She pounced onto Damian's back and bit through his scales. He threw her violently into the ground, skidding her skidding across the roof.

"You can't even leave a scratch! Ha!"

Luna stood up and they both leaped toward each other, clashing hard, biting and slashing one another. Luna snarled and growled as she attacked, as did Damian. Her blood splattered everywhere. The others watched in interest. The demon and wolf fought for some time, and then Damian threw her once again. She fell to the roof, and blood followed as she went across to the other side. She layed there limply for a few moments, then Damian flew at her and slammed into her again. Luna bled as she tried to get up, but Damian slashed at her again. He blasted her with a few waves of Dark Energy, and smoke rose from her for several seconds. The smoke disappeared, and revealed that Luna was there, standing strong.

"You do have a strong will, I will give you that. But it will not be a match for me..."

Luna ran at him and jumped at him again, but he just easily slung her over his shoulder, turned, and blasted her a few more times. He breathed heavily, waiting for the smoke to disperse again. When it did, it showed that Luna was slowly trying to stand up. This greatly angered him, so he flew at her again, slashing and blasting her with Dark Spheres relentlessly. He flew back and looked down at her. She layed there, mouth slightly agape, bleeding from every pore and gash in her body, it seemed. She had never been so close to death. Chunks of her flesh were missing, and her fur was terribly tattered and dyed crimson. She then twitched a bit, and slowly opened her eyes half way. She tried to stand as sounds of agony came out from deep within her.

"Damn, that wolf won't give up, will it?" The robotic humanoid said.

"Let's go. It's about to get bad..." The female demon said, and the three of them took their leave.

"Hmm..." Damian paused, then flew toward Luna and landed just a few feet away. "Child of the Moon. I believe now is a good time to tell you your past and part of your destiny, as well as mine..."

Luna stood and breathed heavily as blood steadily dripped from her.

"Long ago, two entities were born. They were spread out among Demons, Vampires, and Wolves. As you know, the entities are the Guardians of Light and Darkness. All of the Guardians are technically siblings. The Dark Guardians are evil Spirits, and the Light Guardians are pure of heart. And there are no more Light Guardians...Except one...She is...A white wolf..."

Luna's eyes grew as she turned into a human.

"You are the last Guardian of Light...Which would also make you...My sister..."

"...What? No...No! This cannot be!"

"Deny it all you wish, but it is true. But I will show no more mercy on you." He flew at her and slashed her with his claw. "Now will you go ahead and die?"

"I won't give up..."

Damian pounded against the ground, making the roof crumble. It collapsed into itself, and peices flew down to the next level down of the building, and then it collapsed into the next floor, and it continued until it hit the very bottom floor. Luna grabbed onto the side of the roof that was left, and tried desperately to hang on. Damian flew upward and blasted a Dark Energy Sphere at the roof that she was grasping onto, and it shattered. She started to fall. Then, all of a sudden, white feathery wings sprouted from her back. Her hair turned white, and her eyes turned white as well and glowed. Her clothing turned into a white cloak. She flew up toward Damian, spinning in the air quickly as she flew upward. She then slowed down, spun around, facing Daminan, and then spread her wings. White feathers floated everywhere.

"Hm hm hm hm..." Damian chuckled.

"You...Were right...I am a Guardian..."

Damian flew at her full speed and they spiraled downward through the collapsing building. They pushed apart from each other and threw their element waves and beams of energy. They dodged one anothers assaults, but then, a giant piece of debris fell on top of Damian and he fell on top of another big piece of building, trapping him.

"Damian!"

More peices crumbled down, forcing Luna to fly backward. She watched as the whole building crashed to the ground. After it got quiet, and smoke was drifting through the air, Luna flew down toward the rubble and grabbed pieces of plaster and brick and threw them aside, trying to find her brother. After about thirty minutes, she found a pale hand. She gasped and tossed the bigger pieces off of him. She found his head and he coughed on the smoke.

"Damian!"

"Final Guardian of Light...You must kill me...For the fate of the world will surely die in my hands...If you don't kill me now...It will be harder for you to win..."

"But...You are my brother...Evil or not..."

"You were chosen to be the Final Light Guardian..."

"But...I'm also a Dark Guardian..."

"You must battle Amara one day...But until then...You must protect the ones you love...And by that...You must destroy me...Lenore Ona..."

"What?"

"That is your name in Light Guardian form...It means 'Light One'."

"So I have three names now?"

"Quick...Before I regain energy...Rid the world of me...NOW!"

She began to cry. Damian quickly grabbed his glowing sword and thrust it into Luna's chest. She screamed out in pain.

"DO IT!"

Her teeth were clenched, and she hesitated, but then she formed a medium sized Light sphere, and aimed it at Damian's heart.

"...It was a pleasure, Luna...Knowing you..."

More tears streamed down her face, but then she turned away, closed her eyes, and shot the beam of Light into Damian's chest. He breathed his final breath, and then dropped his hand. Luna thrust the sword out of her chest and dropped it next to her brother's body. She held her bleeding chest and watched as the glow in the sword faded away.

"...Goodbye, my brother..."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Opening Old Wounds...And Creating New Ones

"Luna...You have to get up...You can't lay down all the time, you're going to get sick..." Zuri rubbed Luna's back as she layed in her bed, facing away from her.

Luna hadn't talked in two days. Her mind was weighing her down. The thought of killing her friend a month ago, and now her brother more recently, wouldn't leave her be. But she was already sick. Very sick. Luna stood and walked to her bathroom. She locked the door behind her. Zuri sat in the center of Luna's bed in indian style and watched the bathroom door.

Luna stood and stared into the mirror. Her expression was depressing and thoughtful. She dropped to her knees and stared at the white tiles on the floor. She sat on her knees for a few minutes, and then looked up at the ceiling. Tears started to stream down her face. She kept thinking why there was any point of continuing her wretched life. She had done terrible things. Whether it was out of her grasp or for the better didn't matter...She started trembling, and then reached for the small sheath buckled to her pants. She fumbled and tried to get a grasp on the dagger within the sheath. She knew that she was an immortal, but that she was able to die by her own hands. She knew that this was the only way out...She didn't deserve life...She unsheathed her knife and held it by her side for a few more minutes as she wept. She brought both her hands and balled them into fists and placed them on the sides of her head, along with the knife. She held her head in her fists, continuing to cry, as she panted heavily.

She bit her bottom lip as she finally unzipped her pants, and tugged them down. she ripped her sleeves and pulled them up her arms. She then slashed at her inner thighs, cutting deeply. She then slashed her arms. She began bleeding prefusely. Blood ran down her thighs and down her legs and forearms. She then cut each of her wrists.

Zuri noticed that Luna had been in the bathroom an unusual amount of time.

"Luna?" She said in her smallest voice.

No answer.

Zuri then noticed a small crimson river flowing from beneath the bathroom door.

"LUNA!"

She flew quickly to the door and tried the handle with her tiny hands.

"Luna, you open this door right this instant!"

No answer.

"LUNA!" She clawed at the door.

Tess walked through the front door.

"TESS! HELP ME OPEN THIS DOOR! LUNA IS BLEEDING!"

"Fuck!" She ran to the bathroom door and wiggled the doorknob. She then slammed her fist against the door. "Luna, open this door right now! Zuri, is she dead?"

"I don't know...She hasn't answered or made a sound..."

Tess transformed into her wolf form and slammed her body against the door. She tried several times, and then, it broke. Tess then transformed back to human form and ran in as Zuri flew next to her.

"Shit!" Tess yelled.

Luna was laying on the floor in her wolf form, facing away from them. Blood was flowing from each of the cuts on her body. Tess held her head and shook her as Zuri placed her hands on her body and tried to seal the wounds. They both started to cry.

"Luna, you can't do this to us! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

:Zuri was having a difficult time sealing the gashes. "Luna, please don't go...Please!"

A few more moments passed.

Then, a miracle.

Luna opened her eyes half way.

"Oh thank God!" Tess held Luna's head to her chest and hugged her tightly. Zuri finished sealing up the wounds and held her muzzle in her hands. They were all sitting in a bloody mess, but they didn't care. They were just glad that Luna was alive.

"Luna, what were you thinking?" Zuri asked in a high pitched voice.

"I wanted...To go away...Go to sleep...Forever..."

"Luna, none of this was your fault..."

"Didn't want...Either of you...To die...Because of me..."

"Luna, you should know better. Both of us are stronger than you." Tess said plainly.

Luna gave a small smile, and then drifted off to sleep.

"Luna?"

Zuri gently held Tess' hand. "It's okay, she's just resting. She'll be okay. We got to her in time."

Tess smiled at Zuri.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A Warning

Luna was resting in her bed in human form the next day. Zuri was sleeping next to her, while Tess sleeped on the couch in the living room.

Suddenly there was a rapping at the door. Tess woke up, got up, and went to the door. She opened it.

"Vincent!"

"Where is Luna?"

"How did you find out where she lives?"

Vincent pushed past Tess and went into the living room. "I smelled her blood from all the way downstairs and outside. If the scent is that powerful, there must be something wrong."

"Well it's none of your fucking business, Parasite..."

Luna walked out into the den with Zuri resting on her shoulder. The sealed wounds were obviously quite visible.

"Who hurt you?" He took a look at her wrists. "Ah."

Luna crossed her arms so that her wrists were no longer visible. "What do you want?"

"What is wrong with you? You are the Last Light Guardian and you try to take your own life?"

"How do you know-"

"I saw you flying a few miles away during your battle with Damian. What is your problem, runt?"

"What do you care?"

Vincent laughed. "I don't. You must have me mistaken with someone who gives a fuck."

"Then why did you come up here?"

"Karloff is making his move. It won't be long now before he tries to kill you. And possibly me as well."

"Again, why are you warning me?"

Vincent glared at Luna dead in her eyes. This made her crenge a bit.

"As I said, I'm the only one who gets to harm you."

"You have a fucked up personality." Tess stated.

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a complement."

"And I was being sarcastic."

"Whatever."

Vincent shook his head. "Women."

"Sexist."

"Bitch."

Tess went over to attack him but Luna held her back.

"Tess, don't!"

Zuri lost her balance and fell off of Luna, but then floated in the air. Vincent just yawned.

"Well I must take my leave. Try not to get yourself killed." He walked toward the door.

Tess stood still and glared up at Vincent. Luna and Zuri did the same. Then he left.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15: Sympathy For the Devil

A month later, Luna decided to take a long walk in the bare plains at night. It was fairly cold, but not snowing. Tess and Zuri were doing some bonding back at the apartment.

Suddenly, from out of no where, Vincent appeared in front of her. She jerked backward and almost fell down.

"...He approaches."

Vincent was bleeding at the shoulder.

"What happened to you?"

Vincent fell down in front of her. "Karloff..."

Luna kneeled down and held his bleeding shoulder.

Suddenly, Karloff appeared with a large sword in his right hand. "Little brother. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Luna transformed to wolf and snarled and growled at him.

"What do you want, Karloff?" Vincent asked.

"I want us to be a family again."

"Stay away from him, Karloff. Is there anything I can do for you to get away from him?"

"Hmm. What if I had your powers?"

"My...Powers? But that's what makes me different from everyone else..."

"Fine. Then back off."

"No...Here..."

Vincent looked at her. "What?"

She transformed to human and formed a small sphere of golden light that grew and grew. She then handed it over to him.

"Excellent! Ha ha ha!"

Luna dropped down on her knees and then transformed back to wolf. Vincent just stared at her.

"...Why...Why did you do that? It wasn't worth it...After all I've done to you...Why, Luna?"

"Now you surely won't turn your back on family now that I have the last Light Guardian's powers, will you?"

"Forget it. You aren't my brother."

"Hmm. So be it." He took the sword and swung it. But Luna jumped up and took the blade in the chest and through her back.

"LUNA!"

Karloff jerked the sword out of her body and then she dropped to the ground, bleeding and mouth twitching. Vincent got up and ran over to her and dropped down on his knees beside her and just stared down at her, mouth agape. He did this for a moment, and then looked up at his older brother. Karloff swung the blade again, but then Luna jumped up again with a mighty roaring sound and bit into his shoulder, Karloff missing Vincent again.

Luna held on to his shoulder, his blood spilling into her mouth. She growled loudly as blood poured from her chest and back. Vincent clenched his teeth and glared up at his older brother.

"Ah, Luna. You never give up, do you?" Karloff asked.

Vincent got up and charged toward Karloff. Karloff tossed Luna off of him and she went skidding across the icy terrain. Vincent punched Karloff in the stomach. Karloff slashed his sword at his younger brother. Vincent pulled out his own sword and the two swords clashed. They pushed eachother and they both went skidding backward. Karloff then saw an opportunity and stabbed Vincent in the stomach. Vincent dropped to the ground and held his bleeding stomach in agony.

"Hmph. I'll let the sunlight finish you off." And then Karloff disappeared.

Vincent and Luna layed in each of their own blood puddles for a while. Vincent then began to heal on his own. He got up and walked toward Luna. He scooped her up in his arms. He walked for a few miles and then found an old house with blackened windows. He walked inside, walked up the stairs and layed Luna in an old bed.

"Hang in there, Luna..."

Thirty minutes later, the sun rose.

"Fuck. I have to wait until tonight to be able to bring her back into town... She may not make it..."

"I'll make it..."

Vincent looked down at Luna. She was in her Light Guardian form.

"...How?"

"I don't know...I guess I couldn't give my powers to him..."

Vincent stroked the hair from her face. "Why did you do that? After all I've done to you...Why did you try to protect me?"

Luna transformed back to human form and sat up in the bed. "I don't know...I just sensed some good in you...Something that was worth protecting..."

Vincent looked into Luna's eyes. He leaned in towards her. She looked hesitant and nervous.

Suddenly, Karloff burst through the door.

"You bitch..."

Vincent jerked around and stood in between them.

"Luna, go down stairs."

She hesitated, but then started to the stairs. Vincent grabbed Karloff by the shirt and shoved him away from the door so that Luna could pass. She ran past and down the stairs.

Karloff regained his footing and the brothers stared at eachother.

"Come now, brother. We can take her down. We can beat her...Then have our way with her just like you did...And then kill her..."

Vincent glared at his brother. "I was wrong to do that to her...I was wrong to try and hurt her..."

"You've grown soft on me, brother..."

"No. I've just seen the wrong in my actions...I can see the horror in her eyes every time I stare at her...No one should be treated that way..."

"Vincent. Listen to yourself. You must return to me at once."

"...Absolutely not..."

"Hm. God speed, brother..."

He then reached down under a wooden table, broke off the leg, and ran at Vincent with the wooden stake in his hand at full speed. Vincent kicked the stake out of Karloff's hand and it stuck in the ceiling. Vincent jumped upward, grabbed onto the stake, and kicked his brother in the chest, sending him flying backward into the black window. Karloff crashed through and landed on the ground outside. His flesh then began to burn. The sunlight came through the broken window and shined on Vincent. He ran down stairs so that he would be safe from the light.

Karloff went to the door and tried to open it so that he could go inside, but the door was stuck. On the other side, Vincent had pushed a dresser in front of the door so that he couldn't get in. Karloff kept burning, and screamed in agony. Burning flesh stained the air. He dropped to his knees as he burned. Luna then walked from behind the corner of the house. Karloff stared up at her and reached up and grabbed her shirt, but he was too weak to pull her down. He then let go and dropped to the ground and curled into a ball. Luna watched as her nemisis burned from the sunlight. She smirked as the last sight Karloff saw before he died was a mere wolf. He then turned to ash, and all that was left was his skeleton as the ash blew into the wind.

"...Game over, asshole..."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Old Enemies Become New Friends

Luna went back to her apartment building and closed the door behind her. She sat on her couch and then laid her head on the arm, while laying her feet on the couch as well. She slept the rest of the day.

Later, an hour after night fall, she heard knocking at her door. She stood and answered.

Vincent was standing there with his left hand at his side, and his right hand behind him.

"...You're going to stab me with your knife hidden behind your back, aren't you?"

"Actually..." He moved his hidden hand from behind him and Luna cringed. After a few seconds, she looked, and Vincent's outstretched hand contained a bouquet of white roses.

"...What the Hell? Why are you...Holding roses? Or a flower of any sort?"

"They're...For you."

"...What?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Are you going to accept the flowers, or not?"

She hesitated, but then took the flowers in both hands and smiled as she smelled them, though her mouth was hidden by the petals of the roses.

"Thank you, Vincent. This is...Sweet."

"Don't get all sentimental."

"Just not used to this kind of treatment. Especially from...Well, you."

"Well I just thought I'd drop these off."

"No, you'll do no such thing. Come in."

He obliged and stepped into her apartment living room, Luna closing the door behind him.

"I'll put these in a vase."

She went into her kitchen with the flowers. Vincent sat down on Luna's couch, and looked around the room. Luna returned with a vase full of water and the roses she just received, setting them down on the table.

Luna walked and sat next to Vincent. "Why did you feel the need to get me flowers?"

Vincent decided to answer the question with a question of his own. "Why did you do what you did?"

"Well, like I said before, I felt something in you that was worth protecting."

"Bull shit. Tell me the real reason."

"That IS the real reason..."

He stood over her and raised his voice, making Luna tremble at the terrifying sound.

"DON'T LIE! TELL ME THE CORRECT REASON!"

Luna cringed and held her arms over her face, thinking that he was about to strike her. This seemed to hurt him.

"...Luna..."

She curled into a ball on the couch.

"Luna, please don't do that."

She uncurled and looked at the floor with tears in her eyes.

He sighed. "Luna, I'm not going to hurt you anymore. Besides, this...Attitude isn't anything like you...Cringing in fear just from the sound of my voice. Where is that cut-throat attitude of yours? The one you had when we first met? And even after that...You never used to fear me."

"...I've just...Learned that if you fear something, and show that you're scared, you may not get hurt...It seems to decrease the chances of getting my heart cut from my chest...I suppose."

"That's ridiculous. You have to defend yourself."

"It's kind of pointless to defend yourself if you know deep down that you're going to get hurt anyway...Physically, or mentally..."

"Luna, look at me."

She drifted her water-filled eyes toward Vincent.

"I don't ever want to hear that again from you. I also don't want you to fear me anymore. Alright?"

"So I can be surprised when you do tear me down?"

"No. Because I'm not going to hurt you any more."

"...Ever?"

"Ever."

"Why not?"

"Because. I was taught to be evil by my parents, and by my older brother."

"Karloff?"

"Precisely. I thought that was the only way to survive in this world. I never felt anything but pleasure from causing pain to others. I never even felt love."

"...Vincent, that's so sad...You can't live that way...That is no way to live..."

"I know that now. But you made me feel something I've never felt before."

"What, dare I ask?"

"When you first stepped forth into our home, I felt like I needed you. Like I needed to feed off of you to survive. And when I first took from your veins...I felt...Alive...Even though I've been undead for two decades, I remembered what it was like to be alive, once I drank from you. But the one thing I've never felt, I felt for the first time last night..."

"...Which was?"

"Love. I...love you, Luna..."

A long dragged out pause, followed by, "What? Why?"

"What you did for me...I never dreamed someone would try to protect me...Ever. Not even my own family. I never imagined you would ever do it either, considering the Hell I've put you through..."

"...Wow...Well, I obviously made the right choice..."

"What?"

"I knew there was some good in you...I KNEW it!"

"Yes...Well..."

Vincent looked deep into Luna's eyes. He pushed his body towards her, and leaned in, kissing her on the lips. He sat back and watched her as her cheeks turned bright pink.

"I will follow you to the ends of the Earth, trying to return the deed you did for me..."

Luna just smiled, with tears, happy tears, in her eyes.


End file.
